BitterSweet
by AnnaEtPhantom
Summary: After having his wings cut off, Eros has given up love for he has retired. But as much as Eros tries, he can never escape love. Let alone his own Destiny. He is forced to live amongst humans in High School in modern times. Watch as his last love story prevails. Apollo X Daphne in later chapters !
1. Chapter I

_**Chapter I~ Regret**_

* * *

Eros touched the scars on his back. Two long, ragged, painful scars ran down on his back. His fingers traced every detail. He remembered, yes, he remembered that unfaithful day, an unmerciful day. Was it worth it? No. Psyche was a traitor, and he was a fool. Those scars proved it, he reminded himself of his and her treachery every day. The day he walked on the Land of the Dead in the Underworld in search for what he _thought_ was his true love.

***Flashback***

"Psyche! Please answer me! PSYCHE!" Eros pleaded on top of his lungs. He continued in endless search by the River Lethe in the Underworld. He searched every inch of the Underworld. Where was she?

"Looking for the love of your life, I reckon?" Said a raspy, hoarse voice behind Eros back. Behind his white-feathered angel wings that extended 15 feet in diameter. He turned to find Charon riding a gondola down the river. He was aged, old, and wrinkled. What did you expect from a son of Nyx and Tartarus? Charon obviously was challenging Eros, being the God of Love. Eros grew tired and impatient. He didn't need a forgotten, old, ugly ferryman criticizing him.

"Where's Psyche?" Eros said straightforward, and possibly angered.

"Psyche? Ah...that treasure..." Charon paused the rowing of the gondola and face the hot-tempered god. "Never seen her. Shall I inform your presence to Lord Hades? You have come uninvited."

With growing impatience and unbelievable rage, Eros plunged forward at Charon, hands intertwined at his neck. Hades would never even allow a grandson of Zeus trespass his territory. Eros was not done with his journey, therefore didn't need the Lord of the Dead after him. Choking him, motionless Charon seemed unaffected. "I'll ask you once more, where is Psyche? You know, you transport dead spirits, do you not? I know she's here." Eros threatened.

"It tis not my place to reveal any classified information to outsiders." Charon managed to say in monotone. Eros continuously choked the ferryman until he had sympathy, until he felt his pain.

"You go against Charon's orders, you go against my law." Said the Lord of the Dead, who was draped in a black chiton. His face seemed young for an immortal who was supposedly centuries old, in his early 40's; but his eyes, ancient. Eros seemed to be taken by surprise. Hades' aura spread throughout the area, darkness and death. His helm of darkness rested perfectly on the crown of his head. Eros clenched his teeth and released his grip on Charon and let go. His head down in shame. Still angered, he sent Charon a mental message as Charon began continuing rowing the gondola down the stream out of Eros' reach.

'**You shall pay...'**

He told Charon as he believed Psyche's death was his fault. Her existence gone, he could feel that much. He couldn't help it. For an immortal such as himself, the greatest pain there was to see your beloved one die and feel their life out of your reach. Since Eros couldn't die himself he would have to live with the ever-lasting guilt and pain of losing Psyche forever. Till the end of eternity. Eros turned to Hades who was surrounded by his Furies and the Fates.

Oh how he despised the Fates. Almost as much as he despised Apollo. Eros believed that love had no boundaries. The Fates proved him wrong sending loved ones to the Underworld with just one cut of their life line. He thought about the Fates cutting Psyche's lifeline with just one cut of a thread. He believed they were merciless. He thought about shooting his arrows at all three of the Fates, but they were prepared as usual. They always knew what would happen when it happened. Where's the fun in that? So, no use trying.

"Lord Hades..." Eros addressed.

"Eros. Son of Aphrodite and Ares. I should have known. You're such a troublesome child," Hades mused. He was teasing Eros as his temperature rose. He hated, absolutely hated being recalled as a child. Why does everyone think that? He asked himself. Since Eros could take any form he desired, he decided to look like an adult. But no matter how anyone would see him, he always came off as a child, or at least an immature brat. Even though, he was centuries old as well. "How did you come pass Cerberus? He refuses to let any invader come by. Even the gods." Hades asked.

"Have you learned nothing from Orpheus' journey down here? I used his Lyre. Your little guard dogs fell asleep."

"Ah yes. Now before I send you to Tartarus, what have you come here for?" Hades asked angrily.

"Psyche. I want to know where she is." Eros said simply. Hades folded his arms, unconvinced.

"Really now? That's it. You just want to know where she is?" Hades challenged. Eros wasn't about to say he was also going to bring her soul back to life. Hades would ultimately deny it obviously, he'd never let the dead leave.

"Yes." Eros lied through his teeth. Hades eyes squinted in anger.

"How dare you lie to the God of the Underworld? You shall pay young godling." Hades roared as he grew more intimidating by the second. His eyes had shown hell. He seemed scarier than Zeus at the moment.

"What! I didn't lie!" Eros yelled. 'How could he know?' He thought.

"No one comes to the Underworld without a favor, a change in destiny. I should know." Hades explained. "I don't care if you're a god or not! I will demand punishment from Brother Zeus immediately!"

"Wait... wait...please. I'm...I'm..." Eros started.

"You're what exactly?" Hades asked, perhaps if he'd apologized, then he'd give mercy to the young god. It had been well-known, that the love god was an honorable status, and to have him admit to his mistakes/flaws would be a great accomplishment for most.

"...I'm desperate, for Psyche." Eros concluded. Of course, he was too proud to admit to his wrongdoings. He never did. Even when Aphrodite demanded it, it was never sincere. Aphrodite always said he wasn't much of an 'I'm sorry.' kind of person because he always thought he was right and fair. What's the quote? All is fair in love and war. That statement stands true to Eros. Hades thought Eros was a spoiled young god. If he gave him Psyche, he'd get what he wanted all along. He always got what he wanted. Maybe for once he could get a taste of reality.

"Psyche, is no longer with us in my book." Hades said, playing Eros' heart who looked up in fear and angst.

"No...no...NO! What do you mean 'no longer'? She IS in the Underworld, right? She died, so she has to be here. She doesn't deserve Tartarus! Did Mother make a deal with you?" Eros yelled, in his voice it sounded almost as if he was ready to kill. Mother always found ways to ruin his fun. But to Eros this was no game.

Hades spoke before Eros could come up with any other absurd conclusions. "She's NOT in Tartarus, my young boy. She has chosen to be reborn, into another life. Therefore, she, on her very own will, bathed in this here River Lethe and has forgotten all memories. They are gone forever. You will never see her again." Hades was not always the sadistic type, but in this case he seemed to enjoy Eros' agony. How his eyes widen in shock and unbelief. Priceless.

Eros' seemed to have fallen apart to his knees. Tear drops forming on the edge of his eyes. He breathed in heavily and out, clutching on to his vacant heart as he stared into the River Lethe. Almost hypnotized of it. He wanted the same fate as Psyche. Sadly, the ancient laws had forbidden it. He was a god after all, if he could become human, he would take the chance with no hesitation. It's less pain, that way. He wished to be reborn as well.

With a strict, overly protective, vengeful mother and a military officer for a dad, all he wanted was love. How ironic, since he IS the god of love. He wanted so badly to fall in the depths of River Lethe, where Psyche once was. Soon, he found himself reaching out to touch the surface of the water. The Furies swooped in, to prevent him to do so. Hades, had once again, had to rethink his decision. Now the teasing didn't seem so funny.

He wondered how Eros must felt like. Losing Psyche must have been like losing Persephone to him. Unimaginable and unthinkable. Besides Eros had once helped Hades find true love. He remembers the words Eros had once told him when he was tiny young lad. 'Everyone deserves a chance of true love.' Sympathy finally influenced his decision. He should help this lovelorn god in denial.

"Fates, read Eros' destiny." He commanded. The Fates moved forward to face Eros. One tipped his chin up to face her. And stared deeply into his beautiful aquatic abyss of eyes. They seemed to tell a story to the Fates. A story never to be unfolded to Eros for another few centuries...

***End of Flashback***

But that was Ancient Greece. Some believe it fell apart because Eros fell apart. Ever since his betrayal of Psyche, he'd become somewhat insane to most. Wrecked, he had become the reason for divorces, break-ups, basically any type of loss concerning love.

After his journey to the Underworld in search for the beautiful lost maiden, Hades has sent him to the Olympian Council for judgment. Not even Aphrodite could influence the vote. Many did in fact did loathed Eros. Zeus wanted to destroy him for love arrows Eros had shot behind his back since the beginning. Hera wanted him chained in Tartarus, for the oh-so many affairs he had brought towards Zeus. At this point of the discussion, Eros accidentally interrupted and mentioned the fact how he was just born the last century and in the many centuries before his birth, Zeus conjured up the majority of his affairs on his own will.

At this statement, the "discussion" had become more intense than one had forethought. The raging hate against Eros continued. Apollo wanted to him to burn in hell, for shooting a golden arrow at him, beginning the whole Apollo and Daphne drama. Of course, Eros had snickered at Apollo for not being nearly as romantic as he should have been towards Daphne. Eros also mentioned how Daphne committed suicide because she would never want to marry such an unattractive imbecile like Apollo.

And the argument turned to violence, only to be broken up soon after. Artemis disliked the Orion dilemma for she was to be a virgin forever and blamed Eros for her mistake. Hephaestus despised him simply because he was the result of one of his affairs with Aphrodite. While Dionysus suggested him to go insane as punishment for his wife's everlasting love and despair for the young hero, Theseus still remained in pieces.

Aphrodite and Ares weren't allowed in the vote since Eros was their son. Hades was infuriated when outsiders such as Eros himself met his domain, so he wanted punishment immediately. Hades made it pretty clear he did NOT want Eros' punishment to reside in the Underworld or anywhere near it as well.

So, Tartarus was out of the answer. Demeter detested Eros as well, blaming him for Persephone's love interest.

Of course, some had sided with Eros. Hermes, Poseidon, Athena didn't believe Eros deserved such violent and barbaric punishment for a measly crime. Probably because he didn't mess up their love life yet, and they were afraid he would. It was his job to shoot at to-be lovers. Athena mentioned how he was just a child. Even though, he was a mischievous child, he was still a child brought up by neglecting parents. Aphrodite and Ares did not deny this. They never wanted Eros to begin with. They only took advantage of him when they had the chance.

Athena said a child should not be tormented for the gods' mistakes. Unfortunately, Eros just had to interrupt and yell at Athena about how he was NOT a child and he deserves the kind of punishment a mature god should receive. That crossed the line and Eros basically gave himself his own sentence. He refused to take back the words thrown and dealt with it. He was too proud to admit he was a child who still enjoyed playing games to the extent and playing matchmaker to the extreme. In retrospect, he should have kept his mouth shut. That way the punishment would not have been that severe. The decision was final. Eros was just glad he wasn't going to be sent to Tartarus.

His sentence was for his angelic wings to be cut off and to give up his godly inheritance/status. To remain amongst humans for centuries, until he learned how to grow up...

* * *

_**((A/N~Yeah so I reuploaded this chapter. Hope ya like it!)) ~Ana**_


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter II -Prejudice**_

* * *

The question to his answer will always remain unsolved until he heard it from her very lips. _Why did Psyche leave?_ _Why did she give up all they had?_ The answer to that question was actually quite simple enough. Because she didn't love him as much as he loved her. She gave up on him. Death was one escape from the wrath of god or goddess. In this case, Aphrodite. Since she was infuriated at the thought that her son was betrayed, being the divine being he is. It wasn't motherly rage that threw her off her edge; it was the thought of escaping her vengeful grip.

Simply said, Psyche betrayed Eros by trying to kill him from behind. That, Eros refused to believe. No matter how much facts supported, he refused to believe it. Therefore leaving the answer to his question unsolved, even if it will always be there. He refused to live in the pain and suffering as those pitiful humans did.

Oh ironic, since he was already living amongst them for the last few centuries. At least he was in High School. The Olympian Council suggested kindergarten for Eros' level of immaturity. Oh the hell, he endured in High School. The endless classes he took. He had been left back in the 9th grade every year, until the gods thought he had grown up a bit. That was his punishment. He transferred every few years to another school, so that the mortals wouldn't grow suspicious at a "regular human" who seemed to never age at all.

Part of his punishment was that he was prohibited to shoot any love and hate arrows therefore he was suspended from performing a job he loved. So, Aphrodite had to take over his job in playing matchmaker. No wonder the divorce rating shot up since he was suspended. He should have gone completely insane after all these centuries, but no he was just really intelligent. Straight A+'s on every test, A perfect attendance and a perfect report card for the last century apparently wasn't enough to prove to the gods that he was capable of maturity.

Most of the time, he was an anti-social loner yet he was never a wallflower for some reason. Not because he was an outcast or a misfit, but because he chose to. In fact, he was one of the most popular boys at this High School. Handsome, Smart, Athletic, Beautiful, he was perfect in every single way and form in outer appearance. All the girls fawned over him and all the guys jealous as usual.

No one approached Eros, but when they did it often led most to realize he wasn't as perfect as one thought he could be for his personality...disgusting. His vocabulary...atrocious. He used foul language whenever he had the chance. He blamed Olympus for his behavior.

Olympus had no discipline, so when he got in trouble, the gods were not always merciful. Eros interprets the gods as one big dysfunctional family and his mom...insane. He didn't really take after his dad's side of the family. War, just wasn't his thing. So, the two kept their distance. Ares hates the fact his son was playing with arrows. So, he practically disowned him.

Funny thing is, Eros never referred his parents as "mom" or "dad". He just called him Aphrodite and Ares. Eros kept his distance from most gods but somehow it seemed almost as if trouble came looking for him. For Eros, High School was hell. Nothing interesting ever happened. But he liked his heart struck girl fan club that stalked him 24/7. Amusing yet slightly irritating. Those girls were his pawns. His wish was their command. He thought it was respect.

That is until another intervened in his life. The one whom the Fates foreseen written in his happily ever after. To Eros, it was some kind of cruel joke to find a new girl who looked exactly like Psyche walk into Homeroom one day. Aphrodite was probably the cause of the chaos in his head.

Most of the time, she was. The hell with it, she started the Trojan War over a pretty face. Humans can be so pathetic. They were pawns of the gods, nothing more. Most gods were cruel and manipulative, the Fates... utterly merciless. Eros' head jerked up at the sight of the new girl. The growing prejudice against her arose.

Now, Eros finally truly believed that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Once Psyche was thought as more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Now, she was just... a painful burn in his back of mind. He knew she wasn't Psyche. He sensed her soul. Even if it were pure-hearted, he found her despicable.

Especially, since she was assigned to actually sit next to his through homeroom and science and global history. He sighed at the thought. Honestly, he wished someone would strike her dead. He could never trust anyone. Every god had a weakness. Now, he would never, ever mention this to Hera but Zeus' weakness or inability was he could never truly love anyone. He almost blurt that out ago at the Olympian Council. They say time heals all wounds. Not for the Gods though. That was just one the curses gods had to live with.

"Hello." Even the same voice. He clenched his teeth and his fists. He couldn't bear to even look up at her. For a second there, he was about to lose his sanity.

"Hi. My name is Psyche."  
But maybe... he already did. He looked up at her, glaring.

_**~.Oo0oO.~**_

"The teacher assigned me the seat next to you." She said. Psyche sought it be better to introduce herself. After all, she could need at least one friend.

"The seat's taken." He said. _'Just my luck, being paired with this jerk.' _She'd thought the second he spoke. He stared at her in a mixture of awe and outrage. Of course, he wasn't supposed to reveal this but one of the many perks of being a god, especially the god of love is to know what is inside a girl's mind. It was a perk with flirting and knowing exactly what she liked. Unfortunately, right now although she on the outside she was polite and well-mannered, she was also cursing him out well in her mind. He grimaced and ignored her presence. Perhaps then she would go away.

And that was enough to set off the timed bomb that was Psyche. She was being treated as a pest. It was obvious to them both that the chair was vacant. It was a good thing that she was persistent, otherwise she wouldn't last a minute worth of conversation. "I'm new here. Um...My name is Psyche." She rushed and held out a hand to shake, anxiously. Eros thought he could read her like a book, and at the moment he could. She was nervous, and the apprehension she was holding was rising to a boiling point. "What's your name?"

He groaned, "Eros." Hoping it would end all the other questions she had. Damn, this was awkward. Instead she laughed and took the seat beside him anyway.

"Wow. And I thought I had a weird name." She replied. All Eros could think at this point was what was wrong with this girl. He freaked out once she made herself comfortable and slung her backpack on the chair, leaning closer.

"H-hey! Didn't you hear me? I said that seat was taken!" He flushed frantically, not knowing what to do. He inched his chair away a few inches or so from Psyche.

In response, she rolled her eyes and brought out a notebook to write the notes written clear on the board, not giving Eros a second look. Eros looked back at the board, muttering something angrily under his breath.

_**~.Oo0oO.~**_

The day passed by tortuously slow. So slow, Eros began to wonder if Kronos had anything to do with it. He could've sworn time was at a stand still whenever Psyche was near. However, He was relieved when his the school day was over. Damn it, as soon as he got home, the first thing he'll do is call Aphrodite. He'd be damned if she had nothing to do with this. And just when his heart was almost whole again, she decided to drop the Psyche bomb on him. What kind of mother was she?

Well, that and because he really had no one else to talk to. A god with no friends, lonely right? Well that's what you get for messing with your friend's lovelife. Of course, there's Hermes to talk to but he's not really into drama like that, he's more interested in spreading the news and that Eros did not need. Walking home, he found the most unusual sight he had ever laid eyes on. Psyche. In a dark alley way. With a couple of guys.

_No._

Were they threatening her?

_No._

And forgive him, if the young god's eyes deceived him, it almost seemed as if they were making a deal. A deal with the devil.

_No._

What the _hell_ was she doing?!

* * *

_**((A/N~ Reuploaded & editted as well. Hope you liked it! Reviews are inspiration.))~Ana**_


	3. Chapter III

_**Chapter III~ Apollo and Daphne Bittersweet Story~ An Age Old Story**_

_((A/N~ Love you all for reading this~! Now let's take a break from our Eros and Psyche Love Story! Sorry if this is a disappointing update. Every few chapters I will pop in one of these little one-shots to-be-continued-maybe things depending on whether or not people like it. It is accurately based on the real myth so you learn something. Enjoy~!)) _

* * *

_**"It tis better to have loved and lost, than to never have been loved at all."**_

It was just a normal, typical, regular day at Olympus. And Apollo's pride has gone from bad to worse over his "recent" defeat of Python, a deadly earth dragon serpent.

The story of Python is a simple one, but one that could completely disrupt the serenity of one poor nymph abducted by prophecy, beauty, and the eye of a certain Sun god.

She had stolen not only his heart, but his pride as well for the sake of her virtue. She was a diamond in the rough through Apollo's heated imagination and passion. And thus, the story begins...

Once upon a time, Python was Gaea's last attempt to ruin Zeus and take the throne of Olympus. Python risen from the earth with only one goal at the time. At the moment, Python was half-asleep and resting, his eyelids fluttered openly from time to time, and his tongue lashed out as quick as a snakes. Apollo, hidden and concealed by the nearby cliffside behind some bushes, brought out his arrow and golden bow in an attempt to capture his most valuable prize when he was within range.

Cautiously, he drew his arrow and aimed for Python's eye. Anxious, because this is the first time he had used a golden bow. Seconds later, did he let it fly straight to the arrow's destination. Python howled in pain, any mortal who heard such a cry nearby disintegrated into dust. And just like that Python grew weaker and weaker till she died and rested for all eternity. "Now rot here!" He was said to have yelled in triumph. A vicious pun he had made up on the spot for Python. ('Pytho' means 'to rot'). Slowly, the dragon dissolved as well. Because of this incredible accomplishment, Apollo became known as also "Pythian" after his kill of the savage beast. All this happened ages ago, but alas Apollo was still as proud as ever for his accomplishment.

In fact, pride is considered one fatal flaw that puts an end to most heroes. "Hubris" is translated as deadly pride in Ancient Greek. So, this was a recipe for disaster from the start. This all started at the encounter of Apollo and Eros. Eros, more likely known as Cupid, the God of Love. Son of Aphrodite and Ares.

At this time, Eros was just a century old. He was basically a toddler, just a little boy with a mop of curly blonde locks at the crown of his darling little head. He was no more than five years old in appearance.. But that didn't stop him from playing matchmaker with his arrows. The Golden-tipped arrow he owned encouraged love and romance. The Silver-tipped arrow he owned was meant to repel love, almost despise and hate. This is the story of unrequited love between Apollo and Daphne.

Apollo approached the small yet hot-headed boy playing with his bow and arrows in a mocking demeanor. Apollo couldn't help but insult Eros's usage of archery as such cute little toys.

"Child, leave such warlike sharp-pointed weapons to great warriors such as myself! I killed Python, after all. Archers bows and arrows should be only in the hands of those worthy of them. Ha!" He said spitefully. "You can't expect anyone to fear you if you take aim at lovers, boy."

In anger, Eros said, "We'll see..." broodingly, as he flew away dramatically on the top of a mountain cliffside. Apollo gave out another chuckle at the boy's attempt to scare himself. Eros had never been one to cave into trying to prove himself worthy. His legacy held that, and although Apollo was indeed an Olympian with an outstanding reputation, he decided to challenge Apollo's pride to the test. By finishing off what he did best; the upbringing achings of a broken heart.

Spotted a beautiful nymph, a naiad to be specific, denying yet another suitor, Eros crept up in incognito to eavesdrop on a perfect victim.

"Father, I beg of you, I do not wish to be wed! Not now nor ever. I pray to be thy Artemis' side and protect my virtue even at the cost of my immortal life." The nymph pleaded in concern and anxiety. Her curly blonde flowing hair, voluptuous body, and her deep sea-green orbs said otherwise. No doubt, she was the prize and a favor to be won. Her father, Peneus ( A river god) disagreed with Daphne since the start. Daphne's wish was to be a virgin just like Lady Artemis and never to marry. Artemis being Apollo's twin sister, and total polar opposites. At first, Peneus refuses to accept his daughter's decision claiming she owns him grandchildren. Frustrated by her constant begging and whining, Daphne's persuasion won the better of the life-changing choice.

"Daphne, that is not even the problem here! Far too many suitors you have drove away, and far too many you've rejected. One day soon, will you meet an opponent you cannot run fast enough from." Her father wisely informed her for he knew the bounds of his daughter's beauty. Daphne hated the idea of marriage, being binded to a man who would -undoubtedly- betray her just as Zeus does to Hera. She sought it as a crime in her own mind. Even her father could not convince her to change her mind. Although, he knew well enough that one day she will meet an immortal who would be so blinded by love that it would destroy her. The Oracle had said so herself, when he visited her to reveal the future spouse of his daughter Daphne.

"Dearest father, grant me this favour, that I may always remain unmarried, like Diana." Peneus consented and accepted her decision but thought it was such a shame to waste her beauty selfishly on her own, to deny and refuse her father and other suitors. Above all that, he would have no grandchildren to claim as his own. In anger he yelled, ""Your own face will forbid it!" Sending the cryptic message he had received from the Oracle onto her. Unknowingly, that a certain love god was near.

Names are powerful; one must never mindlessly tell their name. Eros, who now knew the name of his prey, brought out a silver lead-tipped arrow and rested his aim at the very heart of Daphne. Taking a deep shaky breath, and squinting his eyes in concentration. Anger and Jealousy filled up inside the tiny god. Apollo had awaken that danger. Some say you shouldn't mess with people's hearts. That rule... does not apply for Eros. He whispered,"Apollo."

Then, he mercilessly let go.

* * *

_((A/N~ I need your input on this chapter so I know if people liked it or not. Review~! Hope you like it! Next Chapter's Eros and Psyche!)) ~Ana_


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV~ Your Savior in**** Disguise.**_

* * *

Eros' mind ran into a state of panic and anguish. He watched in horror as one of the men approached Psyche till she was up against a wall, glaring at him. Eros, frantically, raced through all his recurring thoughts to try and find a solution. At this point, he was hyperventilating as he ran out of ideas._ 'Wait. Why do I care?'_ He suddenly thought. Why is it all he could think about at the moment was Psyche?! He could've sworn Aphrodite planned this. It's too cliche'd to be real, like a prince saving a damsel in distress. Just one problem... Eros was no prince.

"Don't touch me." He heard, facing her way once more. She didn't notice him. _She never did._ She pushed the man back and crossed her arms. "But if you do, you're going to have to pay me more than what you already owe me." She grimaced, no... smirked. Eros, at first, thought his ears deceived him and it took more than it should for him to comprehend what she was saying. His heart rattled and pumped soundly in his chest painfully. The man in the black hoodie who touched her earlier so shamelessly smirked a sadistic one.

"I think it is you who owe us, miss." He growled.

She seemed stifled now, as Eros listened closely.

"My debt is paid already. Leave. me. alone." She enunciated each and every word with emphasis.

"I don't think so." He made another move to grab her and pulled her up against him, her fists aimed for his face yet he was too quick and covered one fist. One of the other men grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards. She cried out in pain, as Eros winced. "You work for Mr. Rondelet, right?"

She grunted, struggling, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"Well you see, long story short, he owed us. He paid you the money he owed us with your salary. And if you do the math, we own you." She kneed him somewhere no one wants to be kneed at and backed away, still surrounded by the thugs.

"He sold my personal information to you? That's how you found me." She said in disbelief, breathing heavily._ 'That bastard...'_ Eros knew she thought. "You don't own me." She spit back.

"Let's talk somewhere private." He grabbed her forcefully and muffled her mouth to stifle the screaming cries as he dragged her off into the darkness. Eros didn't know why but he was at his wit's end._ Why did he desire to save her? Why did he care?_ After a millennium, you'd think someone would learn. He cried out a loud grunt. _Ugh..._ he shut his eyes and tried to come up with reason, anything logical to make saving this girl reasonable. Even if it was just lies. At the end, he realized it was a humane thing to do. To save the oppressed. Not because he loved her. _That... that was ridiculous._ Trying to convince himself of something he had thought was buried away, and had gone so deep it was nearly impossible to bring back.

He didn't want to love again. How ironic for the love god to despise the very thought. Nevertheless, he was taught to be a gentleman since birth. Something his mother had reminded him thousands of times if he ever wanted to marry a_ nice_ girl from a conservative family. And by that she meant the thousands of suitors she introduced to him. It should be a crime to try and set up a blind date to someone as feared as him.

Unfortunately, that was the only way Aphrodite could think of to apologize to Hera for what he did. For all the arrows he shot at Zeus that made him fall head over heels in love with other goddesses and to go so low as to love a mortal in disguise. The lengths this god went to, to sleep with a girl was endless. Half of it wasn't even Eros's doing. Eros knew even if he were forced into an arranged marriage, he'd be unfaithful. Of course, then Psyche popped into his life like the beautiful poisonous rose she was and literally broke the young'uns heart. And a broken heart was suffice for Hera._ 'Sadistic bitch...'_ Eros thought.

Eros followed along after Psyche and the vicious thugs who dragged her inside the abandoned warehouse. It was old, weary, and honestly looked like it would collapse any second now. He snuck up behind them as quietly as he could and out of sight. He was frightened at the amount of anger that curled up his hands into fists ready to punch the living daylights out of those men. But he knew better not to, for it will cause him great strife later with the police and whatnot. He sneaked behind many boxes and carts that were in the way. In which he held his breath and prayed that she wasn't going to get hurt.

Then, slapped himself mentally for being such an idiot, gods don't pray to themselves! _Have I really become this human? _He noticed all the steel crates surrounded the perimeter of the interior stacked up was filled with explosives, dynamites, bombs. Oh how he hated the metallic smell of it all, wishing he could go back to a time when such lethal weapons didn't exist and it was just swords and bows.

Once he was in perfect view and angle of perpetrators, he reached out behind him to enclose his hand in empty air. A habit he was used to when he still had his bow and arrows. _'Dammit,'_ He thought, forgetting he didn't have his symbol of power. What kind of love god was he without his arrows?

_'Dammit... dammit... Zeus...'_ Remembering that he was the one who decided against Eros having any form of godly power while being exiled. What about a form of godly protection? He must have something to help himself! Centuries stuck on damned city and he was just as useless as a human. He made the decision that afterwards he would consult with Aphrodite about his exile and try to lessen it. He could not bare another second in this city.

_Not when Psyche's here..._

_What to do... what to do?_ He noticed a air vent on the wall, but its not like that was going to help. Psyche was being dragged along and pushed around. He couldn't watch, otherwise be haunted by every torturing passing second that he didn't do something to aid her. He wondered if this was a prank or something that Aphrodite set up. Why? Because it was killing him. Not being able to do anything. _Humans are such pitiful creatures._

One of the men brought out a gun and Eros resorted to a more instinctive and primitive way of thinking. He threw a rock at him and ran cowardly, while simultaneously cursing himself out. After hearing a shuffled grunt and reverberating steps, he couldn't help but think how stupid it was to provoke them like that. He was just as idiotic as a human, perhaps worse! See, what living here has done to him? See what Psyche made him do? He ran down a single hallway till he reached a door and locked himself inside as the men tried to open it and break the door down. The door wasn't going to last much longer, he could tell by hearing the nails squeak and tweak.

At least he bought some time. In this dark warehouse, he shouldn't even be here. He looked around. He was in a laundry room, or at least what used to be a laundry room.

He heard loud knocking noises and decided to block the noise out and think logically this time. Trying to think what he could do, he must have some sort of godly blood within him._ Something useful..._ At times like this he wished he wasn't a love god whose only good for messing with other people.

_Maybe that's why Psyche left me._  
The nostalgic anger and betrayal of it all boiled Eros' blood to a temperature as hot as the surface of the sun, or at least in this case... Apollo's chariot. The heat gave him an idea, he flicked his fingers and a small flame appeared.

Not as powerful as Vulcan could bring upon with his wrath but it was enough. The men who you spitting curses and decided to break open the door with a bloody axe were going to pay for their insolence. Eros dropped the flame on the floor and waited for it to grow, knowing that this warehouse was going to become a time bomb any second now. The smoke grew and shifted into the air vents as did the wretched smell that made all those around cough and wheeze and run for their lives. _Smart bastards._

_Damn it,_ now they thought that Eros was a suicidal coward. _Wonderful, just wonderful._ He thought, sarcastically. Now, to save Psyche in a burning building. That was his first priority. Second priority, a talk with the she-demon he called mother.

Regardless of all warnings his heart screamed at him, and to face consequences...

* * *

_((A/N~ Promise the next chapter will be way better than this one. I was lazy, tired, and didnt edit it. A THOUSAND APOLOGIES~! Reviews would be nice anyways. Thanks~! Shout out to Mykklaw for being so dedicated and wonderfully patient. You are my favorite reviewer. :3 ~Ana))_


End file.
